


Myeongwol (명월)

by amelweiss



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), IU (Musician), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Concubine Park Jimin (BTS), Food Poisoning, Gisaeng Park Jimin, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Hwang Jin Yi, Joseon Era Settings, King Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nipple Play, Sageuk Alternate Universe, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelweiss/pseuds/amelweiss
Summary: Jika mencintai Jimin berarti tenggelam, Taehyung sudah tenggelam sampai palung dan ia tidak ingin naik ke daratan lagi.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: vminlokalfest2021





	Myeongwol (명월)

**Author's Note:**

> pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada prompter karena promptnya jadi kacau aku yang kerjain. seharusnya prompt ini bisa dapat eksekusi lebih baik. I've try my best, tapi aku cuma bisa segini. aku pribadi merasa ini aneh dari berbagai sisi, dari segi research soal istilah, plot dan lainnya.  
> jujur ini kali pertama aku bikin sageuk dan kelihatan banget noobnya. maaf kalau akhirnya prompter kecewa karena konflik nya kurang, gak angst, gak gereget dsb. semoga kedepannya aku bisa perbaiki. sekali lagi aku mohon maaf :((((((
> 
> dan terimakasih buat yg sudah sempetin waktu untuk baca^^

_**Myeongwol (명월)** _

**__ **

* * *

**_This story inspired by : Hwang Jin Yi_ **

**_Glossarium :_ **

  * Aggashi: Nona muda
  * Ahba–Mama: Ayahanda Raja
  * Beotkkot: Bunga sakura
  * Bin: Selir tingkat satu; semakin kecil angkanya semakin tinggi tingkatnya
  * Binyeo: Tusuk konde
  * Bokgeon: Topi yang digunakan pria
  * Buin: Istriku
  * Changdeokgung: Istana Changdeok
  * Changdeokgung Huwon: Taman belakang istana Changdeok
  * Cheonmin: Kelas terendah dalam masyarakat setara dengan tukang daging dan budak
  * Chima: Rok yang dikenakan oleh wanita Korea dalam busana Hanbok, berbentuk panjang dan mengembang yang dikenakan dari bawah dada sampai menutupi sebagian besar tubuh
  * Chukshi: Pukul 1 pagi - 3 pagi
  * Daegam: Tuan. Levelnya lebih tinggi dari Naeuri dan Yeonggam (Daegam biasanya diikuti oleh kata Manim menjadi Daegam–Manim, artinya tetap Tuan)
  * Dari-sokgot: Pakaian dalam; celana dalam
  * Dopo: Hanbok khas pria yang dipakai sebagai jubah atau jas luar oleh kaum bangsawan dan ilmuwan
  * Doryong: Tuan Muda
  * Drumangi: Pakaian luar/jubah dari hanbok
  * Eomma–Mama: Ibunda Ratu
  * Gache: Wig besar dikenakan oleh wanita Korea. Wanita dengan latar belakang sosial tinggi dan gisaeng memakainya
  * Gat: Topi; digunakan keluarga bangsawan ketika keluar rumah, biasanya dihiasi manik-manik
  * Garakji: Cincin
  * Geomungo: atau _hyeon-geum_ adalah alat musik dawai dari Korea
  * Gisaeng: (Lazimnya) Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai penghibur di Korea pada zaman Dinasti Goryeo dan Dinasti Joseon
  * Gonryeongpo: Pakaian khusus milik Raja, biasanya berwarna merah dengan sulaman benang emas bermotif naga bercakar lima pada kedua pundak, punggung dan dada
  * Gyobang: Rumah pelatihan atau pendidikan bagi gisaeng
  * Gyeongbokgung: Istana Kebahagiaan Agung; salah satu bangunan istana Joseon
  * Haeshi: Pukul 9 malam - 11 malam
  * Hanyang: Ibu kota Joseon, sekarang Seoul
  * Heukhye: Jenis sepatu laki-laki yang terbuat dari kulit, biasanya digunakan oleh pejabat pemerintah, bangsawan dan siswa
  * Hyeongnim: Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dari adik laki-laki, sama seperti hyung
  * Inshi: Pukul 3 pagi - 5 pagi
  * Jangmi: Bunga mawar
  * Jashi: Pukul 11 malam - 01 pagi (tengah malam)
  * Jeogori: Baju atas (bagian dari Hanbok) yang dikenakan oleh pria atau wanita
  * Jeonha: Yang Mulia. Gelar/Sebutan yang digunakan untuk Raja
  * Jeonmo: Topi yang bentuknya menyerupai tutup lampu duduk ini digunakan oleh para gisaeng atau wanita penghibur. Jeonmo biasanya dilukis dengan warna-warna terang dan sering memakai pola bunga
  * Jinshi: Pukul 7 pagi - 9 pagi
  * Jujube: Buah kecil kemerahan yang berasal dari Asia, berbentuk seperti kurma
  * Jungjeon: Gelar/sebutan yang digunakan untuk Ratu. Biasanya diikuti oleh kata Mama menjadi Jungjeon–Mama, artinya tetap Yang Mulia Ratu)
  * Lotheoseu: Bunga lotus
  * Mishi: Pukul 1 siang - 3 sore
  * Mugunghwa: Tanaman berbunga dari famili _Malvaceae_ (kapas-kapasan) yang tumbuh di daratan Asia. Nama ilmiahnya Hibiscus syriacus dan menjadi bunga nasional Korea Selatan
  * Myeongwol: Bulan purnama; bulan terang
  * Myoshi: Pukul 5 pagi - 7 pagi
  * Norigae: Hiasan pada jeogori, umumnya dihiasi permata dan benda berharga lain
  * Orabeoni: Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dari adik perempuan, sama seperti oppa
  * Oshi: Pukul 11 siang - 01 siang (tengah hari)
  * Sasang: Sarjana
  * Seobangnim: Suamiku
  * Sijo: Bentuk puisi yang berkembang di era Joseon
  * Sinshi: Pukul 3 sore - 5 sore
  * Sokchima: Rok dalam yang terdapat di dalam chima
  * Sokjeogori: Jeogori dalam yang dipakai sebelum jeogori
  * Sookui: Selir tingkat dua; semakin kecil angkanya semakin tinggi tingkatnya
  * Sookyeong: Selir tingkat tiga; semakin kecil angkanya semakin tinggi tingkatnya
  * Sowon: Selir tingkat empat; semakin kecil angkanya semakin tinggi tingkatnya
  * Tteokguk: Sup kue beras dari ddeok (kue beras) yang dididihkan bersama kaldu sapi dan disajikan dengan telur dadar serta daging sapi panggang
  * Unhye: Sepatu untuk perempuan yang terbuat dari sutra dan mempunya banyak corak warna
  * Wangseja: Putra Mahkota
  * Yangban: Bangsawan, biasanya terdiri dari para birokrat dan militer
  * Yeonggam: Tuan. Levelnya lebih tinggi daripada Naeuri, namun lebih rendah dari Daegam
  * Yeongjo: Menteri Peradilan
  * Yeonkkot: Bunga teratai
  * Yushi: Pukul 5 sore - 7 malam



_**Latar dan beberapa tokoh meminjam pada Era Joseon masa kepemimpinan Raja Jungjong dan Raja Injong, mohon maaf apabila ada pihak-pihak yang tidak berkenan.** _

* * *

**Mugunghwa (무궁화)**

Ranting pohon saling menggisik ketika angin mendesau kencang. Bulan berkilau terang, memantul remang ketika menyinar bumi. Nyala obor dengan bau minyak membuat Song Do terlihat lebih terang meski saat ini sudah _jashi._ Bunyi _heukhye_ yang beradu dengan tanah dan daun kering adalah satu-satunya suara yang ada di antara kesunyian. Seorang pria dengan _gat_ hitam berhias manik-manik merah dan _dopo_ biru berjalan cepat pada jalan setapak menuju Song Do. Tubuh tegapnya terlihat menawan meski dalam pakaian sederhana seorang bangsawan. Sekilas orang akan mengira ia seorang _daegam_ atau _yeonggam_ yang mengalami hari lelah dan ingin mencari hiburan di _gyobang_ terkenal seperti Song Do. Tidak ada yang tahu sosok yang berada di balik pakaian bangsawan itu adalah seorang penguasa Joseon, pemilik kekuasaan mutlak seluruh negeri: Yang Mulia Raja Injong Yang Agung.

Suara _geomungo_ mangalun indah, menggema pada bilik yang diisi beberapa pria dengan derai tawa memuakan. Di baliknya, seorang wanita dengan _jeogori_ ungu berbahan tipis hampir transparan dan _chima_ keemasan memainkan alat musik itu dengan jemari lentik. Mengiringi tarian indah seorang lainnya _._

Gerak halus nan gemulai sejak tadi memaku pandang orang-orang. Cawan-cawan arak masih utuh, sebagian tumpah sebab tangan mereka sibuk bertepuk. Bilik itu ramai, lebih riuh ketimbang bilik lainnya. Kepala berhias _gache_ dan _jeonmo_ berputar ringan, seolah berat empat kilogram wig beserta topi merah dengan sulam kecil _mugunghwa_ bukanlah beban. Bibir merekah dengan gincu merah tersenyum indah di balik kain tipis, menghipnotis seluruh kepala: para menteri, pejabat istana serta bangsawan kelas atas.

 _Chima_ merah menyapu lantai, seiring gerak lincah tubuh molek yang indah. Semua orang berdecak kagum, terpikat kesempurnaan dari _sang penari_ meski tertutupi _jeonmo._ Dalam kepala, mereka berharap _jeogori_ putih dengan sulaman bunga _mugunghwa_ merah terlepas kala tarian itu sedikit lagi menuju inti. Tapi, selamanya itu hanya akan menjadi angan, _sang penari_ tidak akan pernah sudi memenuhi harapan kotor mereka. Kendati _gisaeng_ seringkali dipandang rendah sebab statusnya, tapi ia bukanlah rendahan. Ia _berbeda._

Pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu terbuka, menampilkan Hoseok dengan senyum ramah, berjalan masuk dan menghentikan pertunjukan tari. Pemimpin sekaligus pemilik Song Do itu dengan tidak enak hati harus melakukannya. Berkali-kali ia membungkuk dan mengucap maaf saat beberapa menteri dan bangsawan protes oleh aksi tiba-tibanya merusak kesenangan mereka. “Maaf tuan-tuan, Anda bisa datang lain hari ke Song Do, saat ini ada hal penting sehingga Song Do akan tutup lebih awal.”

Ucapan Hoseok seperti angin lalu, mengiringi hentak beberapa _heukhye_ yang melangkah berat ke luar ruangan. Beberapa menteri terang-terangan menghardik keras tak terima, belum rela kesempatan mendapat hiburan dari _sang penari_ harus kandas, sementara meminum arak pun belum tuntas. Bilik lain tidak jauh berbeda. Seluruh pengunjung Song Do diusir secara halus sebab sebuah hal yang cukup serius.

“Apa yang terjadi?" Suara lembut itu menarik pandangan Hoseok dari arah pintu yang sudah kosong. Senyum cerah adalah yang diberikannya dengan sebuah gerak tubuh bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

“Chaeyoung-ah, tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau bisa beristirahat dan meninggalkan _geomungo-_ mu _,"_ alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Hoseok bicara pada wanita pemain _geomungo_ yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Segera wanita itu berdiri, _chima_ emasnya menjuntai indah dari pinggang ke mata kaki, wajah cantik itu tersenyum ceria sebab informasi barusan.

 _"_ Terima kasih, _orabeoni.”_

“Silakan ke bilikmu, kau tidak perlu menunggunya. Tinggalkan ia bersamaku,” gerak tangan Chaeyoung yang hendak menarik lengan kurus temannya itu terhenti, ia ingin bertanya tapi lebih memilih menurut dan segera beranjak setelah membungkuk.

“Ini tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ada masalah, _hyeongnim?” Gisaeng_ cantik itu kembali bertanya, wajahnya kalut. Melalui panggilan yang digunakannya pada Hoseok, jati diri di balik wajah ayu dan pakaian mewah nan cantik berhias _gache_ terkuak.

Ia adalah seorang lelaki. Satu-satunya _gisaeng lelaki_ yang pernah ada dalam sejarah _gisaeng_. Nama resmi yang ia sandang sebagai seorang _gisaeng_ ialah _Myeongwol._ Barangkali sebab elok parasnya serupa bulan purnama atau pula tindak-tanduknya yang pantas disejajarkan dengan rembulan. Banyak juga yang menyebutnya _Jangmi,_ seperti mawar di tengah kebun bunga, ia cantik namun tak mudah dipetik.

Tidak satupun orang berhasil membawanya ke dalam bilik meski seluruh hidup rela ditukarkan. Tak ternilai, ia begitu terjaga dan _utuh._ Kendati ia lelaki, tidak ada _gisaeng_ wanita mampu menandingi kejelitaannya. Ia Myeongwol, _gisaeng_ paling cantik dan ternama di seluruh penjuru Joseon, berasal dari rumah pelatihan Song Do di Hanyang yang dipimpin oleh Hoseok.

“Ada seorang tamu _istimewa_ untukmu,” tangan Hoseok memegang sebelah bahu Myeongwol, tatapnya penuh arti ketika bicara tentang istimewa. Dari gelagat aneh serta tindakan yang diambil dengan mengusir semua orang di Song Do, otak pandai Myeongwol mampu menangkap maksud terselubung dari segala tindak-tanduk tersebut.

"Dimana, _ia?"_ Wajah ayu Myeongwol yang kemerahan tak mampu menutup raut terkejut dan bahagia yang ia simpan rapat. Hoseok tahu _gisaeng_ kebanggaannya begitu menantikan saat ini. Setelah ribuan hari berlari menjadi bulan, sejak _jashi_ bertemu _haeshi_ berkali-kali _._ Beberapa waktu Hoseok pernah menemukan raut kecewa jika memberitahukan tamu yang datang adalah para menteri atau bangsawan kaya raya. Hari ini bibir berkedut dan rona kemerahan pada pipi sehalus pualam milik Myeongwol menjadi hal membahagiakan yang ia lihat.

Senyum menggoda mengembang di wajah Hoseok. “Di dalam bilikmu, menantimu.” Binar gemintang itu terekam pada netra serupa _jujube_ , tangannya gelagapan membenarkan _gache_ dan lipatan _chima_ merah yang berantakan karena menari tadi. _Jeonmo-_ nya ikut memutar mengikuti gerak kepala. Pandangan Hoseok hangat, tangannya ikut membenarkan _jeogori_ putih berhias _mugunghwa_ dan mengikat talinya lebih erat.

"Apa aku terlihat buruk? Apa ada yang aneh dariku? Aku perlu berhias lagi?" suara Myeongwol gugup, ia menjadi lebih panik pada kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang menanti di dalam biliknya adalah orang yang paling ingin ia berikan penampilan terbaik, seseorang yang berhak atas kesempurnaan diri. Ia tidak boleh cacat barang setitik.

“Kau sempurna. Seperti biasa," jemari Hoseok menggenggam milik Myeongwol, "temuilah _ia,_ Myeongwol. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lama.”

Dengan itu Myeongwol mengangguk, langkahnya cepat-cepat melewati lorong berisi bilik bagi para _gisaeng_ tampil juga kamar-kamar mereka. Halaman belakang dekat aula tempat berlatih menjadi saksi kaki-kaki kecil itu menapak, _unhye_ beradu pada kayu mencipta _tuk tuk tuk_ yang cukup nyaring di tengah sunyi.

Pintu biliknya berada di depan mata, Jeongguk berdiri di depannya. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pengawal pribadinya itu mengingatkan untuk berhati-hati saat ia hampir limbung. Ia tersenyum kecil, meski terengah-engah. Perasaan membuncah menyeruak dalam dada, ia merasa gugup. Jemarinya dengan ragu menggeser pintu kayu dengan lukisan bulan purnama cukup besar di tengahnya.

“Kau sudah datang, _Myeongwol_?”

Suara berat itu laksana guntur, menggetarkan hati hanya dalam sekali kejut. Membawa gelenyar menyenangkan menggelitiki perut. Sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya, dengan gagah dan berkarisma.

Langkah kaki begitu hati-hati ketika mengambil dua langkah masuk kemudian membungkuk dalam. “Hormat saya untuk Anda, _Jusang Jeonha_.” Bibir ranum bergetar ketika menyebut dua kata terakhir, darah berdesir menyadari bahwa _seseorang_ ini nyata dan berada dalam biliknya. Yang Mulia Raja.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, kemari, mendekat padaku," kepala _Myeongwol_ terangkat perlahan, menemukan senyum lembut kendati hanya dari samping pun tertutup sebagian kain hitam tipis _._ Ia menurut dan berjalan mendekat, berdiri dengan jarak cukup aman. "Kulihat kau menambah beberapa koleksi lukisan baru?" Meski bertanya, tangan dan mata Raja hanya fokus pada lukisan di gulungan perkamen yang beliau genggam.

“Benar, _Jeonha.”_

"Mengapa hanya kau simpan di dalam bilikmu? Tidak berniat memperlihatkannya pada orang lain?" Ketika tubuh tegap itu berbalik penuh menghadap tubuhnya, Myeongwol tidak mampu menampik bagaimana kuat dan tegas aura itu membius. Kedua alis tebal menukik membuat pahatan sempurna wajahnya bertambah. Lelaki kebanggaan seluruh negeri kini berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

“S-saya… saya hanya ingin memperlihatkannya kepada Anda, _Jeonha.”_

Raja tertawa, beliau duduk pada bantal tipis di depan meja perjamuan. Membawa serta lukisan indah itu. Lilin di meja sudah setengah tinggi daripada awal dihidupkan. Aroma manis dari buah persik dan persimmon yang terhidang menguar. Bercampur dengan harum bebungaan kering di pojok ruangan. Manis dan segar. Gerak tangannya meminta Myeongwol untuk duduk di hadapannya dan langsung dituruti dengan patuh. _Gisaeng_ cantik itu melipat kedua kaki, duduk dengan kaku.

Jemari raja menelusuri setiap warna yang melekat pada lukisan, merasai arsirannya seolah menyerap berbagai perasaan yang Myeongwol bagi ketika melukis pemandangan itu. Ekor mata Myeongwol melirik takut ke arah Raja.

“Aku menyukainya, ini sangat indah. Apa ini Danau Lotus tempat kita bertemu?”

Sebuah tempat bersejarah. Saksi bisu atas kisah besar yang tak banyak orang tahu. Kisah indah penuh rasa bersalah.

Wajah menunduk lantas menatap Sang Raja tak percaya, mata kecilnya yang berbinar, bergetar, air sedikit memupuk di sana. “ _Jeonha…_ Anda mengingatnya?”

“Tidak ada satu hal pun tentang dirimu yang aku lupakan, _Jimin-ah."_

**Lotheoseu (로터스)**

Itu _sinshi_ pada musim semi yang hangat empat tahun silam. Bunga-bunga bermekaran memenuhi jalan sepanjang pasar, padang bunga dan segala sudut tempat di Hanyang. Cuaca yang indah mendukung Jimin bersama rekan-rekannya untuk berlatih di dekat air terjun di bawah pengawasan Hoseok. Mereka sudah melakukan itu bertahun-tahun lamanya, sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi calon _gisaeng_ binaan Song Do. 

Menari dan menyanyi, bagi Hoseok pernapasan adalah yang terpenting untuk kedua hal tersebut. Gerak kaki harus seirama dengan hirup dan hembus napas. Seni itu soal merasai dan memahami, menaruh jiwa pada segala hal yang dilakukan. Seni itu harus hidup dan _gisaeng_ bertanggung jawab penuh perihal hidupnya seni.

Kepala para calon _gisaeng_ terbenam di dalam air yang begitu jernih, sebab terbentuk dari aliran air terjun di belakang mereka. Sementara dalam hati, mereka harus menghitung sebanyak seratus kali. Hoseok berdiri di atas bebatuan bersama Jieun dan Hwasa, memperhatikan kepala-kepala calon _gisaeng_ yang bergerak gelisah dan mencipta riak pada permukaan air ketika hitungan baru saja menyentuh angka empat puluh.

"Tahan napas kalian dengan benar!" teriaknya, mata tajam menatap pada seorang yang berdiri dan terengah kehabisan napas. Sejak dulu, Hoseok terkenal keras dan kaku soal latihan. Lelaki berkepala tiga itu menuntut kesempurnaan kemampuan bagi mereka wajah-wajah baru Song Do.

Tidak peduli apapun latar belakangnya, mereka yang memutuskan membuka gerbang dan masuk ke dalam _gyobang_ Song Do adalah mereka yang secara suka rela menyerahkan hidup mereka di sana. Kebanyakan dari calon _gisaeng_ muda itu dijual oleh orang tua mereka yang tak mampu memelihara anak, ada pula yang menginginkannya dengan sukarela sebab mencintai seni.

Jimin sendiri adalah yang kedua. Tapi lebih jelasnya bahwa ia menjadi _gisaeng_ sebab keturunan. Dengan kata lain, anak seorang _gisaeng_ maka akan menjadi _gisaeng_ juga. Begitu hukumnya. Mereka akan memutus rantai itu jika mampu membayar uang yang cukup banyak kepada pemerintah.

Orang bilang darah lebih kental daripada air. Jimin merasakannya ketika ia mencintai seni bahkan sebelum mengetahui bahwa ibunya adalah seorang _gisaeng._ Ia sempat dititipkan pada sanak saudara sejak bayi, sebab Kang Seulgi tidak ingin anaknya menjadi seperti dirinya. Ditinggalkan ayah kandung dari janin dalam kandungan, seorang _yeonggam_ bernama Park Seojoon malah menyuruhnya menggugurkan. Menjadi _gisaeng_ membuatmu tak bisa dicintai dan mencintai dengan bebas, sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya.

Pada akhirnya takdir selalu bermain. Seperti kelopak bunga terbawa aliran air, Jimin sepuluh menemukan muaranya. Siapa ibu dan hasrat besarnya untuk menjadi penari: menjadi bagian dari _gyobang_ Song Do. Kang Seulgi tak mampu mengelak selain membiarkan anaknya menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Sebab darah Seulgi mengalir kental pada tiap tetes yang Jimin miliki.

Empat tahun hidup bersama ibunya di Song Do sekaligus berlatih di sana, Jimin mendapat pukulan besar ketika harus kehilangan beliau karena penyakit parah. Jimin empat belas menjalani hari-hari berlatih dengan gigih demi membanggakan ibunya yang sudah tiada. Dalam hati ia bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta atau merasakan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti itu. Sebab ibunya adalah pelajaran hidup berharga, bahwa tetek bengek seperti cinta adalah hal sia-sia yang tidak pernah membuat bahagia.

Kembali pada saat ini. Di saat teman-temannya yang lain sudah menyerah dan menarik kepala dari dalam air, Jimin enam belas menyelesaikan hitungannya sampai seratus dengan sempurna. Ia terengah-engah di antara senyum bangga, _sokjeogori_ dan _sokchima_ putih yang ia kenakan basah kuyup, memperlihatkan tubuh molek di balik kain transparan.

Pada saat yang bersamaan segerombolan _sasang_ mengendap di balik bebatuan dekat air terjun tempat latihan itu _._ Meributkan soal siapa yang harus mengambil _jeogori_ dan _chima_ yang bertumpuk rapi pada bebatuan—milik para calon _gisaeng._ Besok adalah hari ujian. Ada sebuah mitos konyol soal kelancaran menghadapi ujian jika mereka mengerjakannya sambil duduk di atas _chima_ seorang _gisaeng._

Selesai berdiskusi pelik, salah satu di antara mereka berjalan maju. _Bokgeon_ hitam dan _dopo_ hijaunya berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Kepalanya berbalik dan langkah terhenti, ia menghadap teman-temannya dan menggeleng tidak setuju soal ide gila itu.

"Aku tidak mau, Namjoon-ah, kalian saja," pemuda itu berjalan menjauh namun didorong kembali. 

"Tidak-tidak, kau harus berani. Apa kau tega melihat hasil ujian kami buruk?" seseorang bernama Namjoon itu terus mendorongnya. 

"Ini akan sulit, aku tidak bisa," sekali lagi ia mencoba kabur dari paksaan teman-temannya, tapi terus dihalangi.

"Ya! Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku hari ini, maka besok datanglah ke rumahku," timpal seorang lain bernama Seokjin yang paling tinggi di antara mereka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu untuk menghadiri pemakamanku. Besok aku akan mati dipukuli Ayahku karena tidak bisa lulus ujian. Setidaknya kau harus datang ke pemakamanku untuk penghormatan terakhir," kalimat itu terdengar serius sekaligus putus asa meski ia tahu itu hanya main-main.

"Hey, Seokjin-ah, ini tidak akan mudah. Aku takut—"

"Kau sih enak, sudah pintar terus _Wangseja_ pula. Setidaknya kau akan jadi Raja kelak. Kalau aku, bagaimana nasibku nanti? Syukur-syukur bisa jadi pejabat pemerintahan at—" gerak tangannya menghentikan ucapan panjang lebar Seokjin. Itu menyebalkan membawa-bawa statusnya pada kegiatan mereka kali ini.

Ya, ia adalah Putra Mahkota dari Raja Jungjong. Sosok muda dari penguasa kerajaan Joseon saat ini: Kim Taehyung.

Sejak dulu, Taehyung enam belas adalah orang yang rendah hati dan merakyat. Ia memilih menimba ilmu bersama sarjana muda dari kalangan bangsawan ketimbang belajar di dalam istana dengan saudaranya yang lain.

Sifatnya yang bebas, pandai dan mudah bergaul menyebabkannya tidak betah jika belajar tanpa teman. Kendati ia adalah Putra Mahkota, ia tidak suka jika teman-temannya membawa gelarnya sebagai seorang _Wangseja,_ dan membeda-bedakan perlakuan. Baginya, status sosial tidak berarti dalam hal menuntut ilmu.

Sadar soal salahnya, Seokjin meminta maaf. Taehyung bilang tidak masalah, ia tahu itu hanya main-main. Begitu sulit saat teman-temanmu begitu terobsesi pada kepercayaan tak berdasar seperti keberhasilan ujian dengan menduduki _chima gisaeng_.

Berjalan mengendap, Taehyung mengintip dan berusaha mencuri _chima_ paling ujung dekat dengan tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan bantuan kayu, tangannya menggapai-gapai, menarik _chima_ merah muda yang terlipat rapi. Kain halus itu berhasil tersangkut pada ranting kayu yang digunakannya, teman-temannya di belakang kegirangan.

Ia menarik pakaian itu mendekat, sebelum matanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah para calon _gisaeng_ yang sedang merentangkan tangan, menahan sekantung bebatuan pada masing-masing lengan dengan wajah tersenyum. Mata Taehyung terpaku pada satu paras ayu yang bercahaya sebab pantulan sinar matahari pada air.

Niat mencuri itu buyar karena Taehyung terpesona oleh kecantikan salah satu _gisaeng_ dan pegangan pada kayu terlepas, _chima_ itu terbang terbawa angin. Hal itu menyadarkan para calon _gisaeng_ tentang kehadiran para pemuda _sasang_ yang tidak diundang dan kontan membuat para calon _gisaeng_ histeris ketakutan.

Sebelum berlari menjauh, kepala Taehyung menoleh sebentar untuk menatap _gisaeng_ yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Samar ia dengar suara gadis lain bertanya khawatir: "Jimin-ah, kau tak apa?" sebab si cantik tertimpa sekantung batu milik temannya.

Jadi, namanya adalah Jimin?

Taehyung tersenyum ketika Namjoon kembali menariknya untuk berlari menjauh. Detik itu Taehyung tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh.

Hari-hari berlalu cepat, seperti rusa yang berlari ketika akan dipanah. Pada malam yang dingin Jimin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar _gyobang_ sebentar, bersama Chaeyoung dan Jihyo ia mengelilingi pasar untuk melepas rasa penat. Belakangan ia selalu bermimpi soal ibunya dan keinginan untuk menjadi _gisaeng_. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun ibunya terus melarangnya.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka penuh minat. Tentu saja, mereka sangat cantik sehingga memanjakan mata. Meski hanya berpakaian sederhana dan tidak berhias. Terbiasa mendapat tatap seperti itu, mereka sudah terlatih untuk menghiraukan. Terutama Jimin, ia tak peduli meski bisik-bisik itu didominasi soal betapa cantiknya ia dibanding para calon _gisaeng_ lainnya.

Bahkan ia tidak mendengar sewaktu Chaeyoung dan Jihyo memintanya berhenti untuk melihat-lihat _binyeo, garakji, norigae_ dan perhiasan lain. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan kepala penuh, tak sadar bahwa ia telah berjalan sendirian jauh. Melewati pasar dan pepohonan, langkah Jimin berhenti pada sebuah danau di ujung utara pasar. Cahaya bulan dan lampu obor menjadi penerangan, terpantul pada air tenang. Bunga-bunga lotus tersebar di permukaan danau, memberi kesan indah dan damai.

Jimin berdiri di sana, memandang jauh namun kosong. Kelopak matanya tertutup dan perlahan air menetes. Berat sekali rasanya saat ibumu terus menentang keinginan terbesarmu, bahkan sampai mati.

Beberapa saat Jimin berjongkok dan mulai menangis tersedu. Isak-isaknya pilu. Ia tidak punya siapapun lagi, tidak punya tempat berbagi. Sementara perasaan tidak diinginkan sejak lahir oleh kedua orang tuanya terus menggerogoti.

"Hei, _Aggashi_."

Sebuah suara mengejutkannya, Jimin sontak berdiri dan berteriak saat sosok pemuda berjongkok tepat di depan wajahnya. Tanah di pinggiran danau basah dan becek, _unhye_ Jimin terasa licin sebab pergerakan tiba-tibanya. Tubuhnya limbung ke depan, ia tergelincir dan jatuh menimpa pemuda di depannya tadi.

Mata Jimin terbuka perlahan saat posisinya berada di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Ia langsung disuguhkan dengan sepasang jelaga kelam juga lengkung senyum lebar. Ia melotot, selain panik, tangan pemuda itu berada tepat di dadanya dan meraba di sana.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin cepat-cepat bangkit dan melangkah mundur, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Ia merasa telah dilecehkan.

"Tenang, oke? Aku bukan orang jahat," jelas pemuda itu. Ia melangkah maju namun Jimin mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Kepala Jimin menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tadi kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suara tangisan, kupikir kau tersesat jadi kuhampiri ke sini. Aku tidak berniat macam-macam padamu," semakin banyak langkah yang pemuda itu ambil untuk maju, sebanyak itu juga langkah mundur yang Jimin lakukan.

Langkah Jimin terhenti saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan pohon _ume,_ ia terjebak dan tak bisa berkutik. _Chima_ ungunya sudah kotor terkena tanah. Udara kian mendingin, sementara ia hanya menggunakan pakaian seadanya.

Cahaya bulan memperjelas rupa pemuda di hadapan Jimin. Rahangnya tegas sekokoh _Gyeongbokgung_ , hidungnya bangir dengan tulang yang tinggi, alis matanya setajam pedang para panglima, serta kedua netra kelam yang kini memenjara pandangnya. Begitu tampan dan rupawan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jimin merasa tergelitik, ia seperti mengenali sosok ini.

" _Agasshi,_ mengapa kau tidak bersama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain? Apa kau berpisah jalan?"

Jimin mengernyit kemudian, merasa aneh sebab pemuda ini bertingkah seperti mengenalinya.

Pemuda itu duduk pada akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah, memandang jauh pada hamparan danau dipenuhi bunga lotus.

"Kupikir ini tempat rahasia, tapi sekarang tidak jadi rahasia lagi sebab kau sudah menemukannya," pemuda itu bicara sendiri, tatapannya masih jauh.

Perlahan Jimin ikut duduk, mengambil tempat di ujung dekat pohon, cukup aman. Tangannya memeluk tubuh, mengusap naik turun ketika angin berhembus dari timur membuatnya bergidik dingin.

Sesaat kemudian punggungnya terasa hangat, Jimin menoleh untuk menemukan pemuda itu memberikannya _drumangi_ miliknya lalu tersenyum. Jimin hanya mampu diam, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lirih lalu menggunakan _drumangi_ itu melingkupi tubuh kecilnya.

"Maaf soal kecelakaan tadi, aku bersumpah itu tidak disengaja," kepala pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Jimin mengangguk, merasa tak adil kalau ia menuduh sembarangan.

"Di sini tenang bukan? Aku sering ke sini jika banyak hal rumit yang mulai membuat kepalaku pusing. Kadang aku berpikir kapan aku bisa menjadi aku, menjadi yang aku inginkan tanpa mengikuti hal yang sudah digariskan. Tapi, ya tidak bisa, semua yang kita jalani sudah takdir, kan?"

Kepala Jimin menoleh cepat, mendapati wajah serius pemuda itu dengan figur sampingnya yang lebih menawan. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalanya soal: mengapa pemuda ini begitu banyak bicara pada orang asing? Mengapa pemuda ini bertingkah seolah mereka saling mengenal? Tapi daripada bertanya Jimin mencoba memahami kalimat itu. Meski tidak mengerti, Jimin tahu bukan ia satu-satunya yang memiliki masalah berat.

"Aku Kim Taehyung."

Uluran tangan itu Jimin pandangi bingung, jemari panjang bergerak seolah meyakinkannya untuk menjabat. Dengan ragu Jimin membalas jabat tangan itu. 

"Park Jimin."

Ada senyum cerah penuh makna yang Jimin tak mampu baca, ia hanya balas senyum itu seadannya. Tidak buruk saat bertemu seseorang yang sama menderita meski masalahnya berbeda.

Mereka berdua kemudian tenggelam pada obrolan menyenangkan. Entah pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung yang begitu pandai membawa suasana juga dapat diandalkan atau sebab Jimin memang butuh tempat berbagi. Pada orang asing lebih baik. Mereka bicara banyak; hal-hal umum tentang diri mereka sampai bicara soal _sijo_ dan puisi-puisi yang Jimin sukai. Jimin begitu cerdas, berambisi dengan karakter yang kuat, terlihat dari bagaimana ia bercerita soal dirinya dan keinginannya. Taehyung mendapati dirinya dilahap pelan-pelan pada perasaan menyenangkan yang dalam.

"Jimin-ssi, jangan tersinggung. Kau kan calon _gisaeng,_ aku juga memanggilmu _aggashi_ awalnya. Tapi saat aku menangkapmu jatuh tadi, eum… apa kau..."

Barangkali terlalu banyak yang mereka bagi, barangkali juga Jimin seperti mempunyai teman yang tepat untuk bicara, jadi alih-alih merasa tersinggung soal itu, ia mengangguk pelan dan mengulas senyum simpul.

"Ya, aku lelaki."

Taehyung terperangah, ini kali kedua ia terjebak pada indah senyum itu. Mengenyampingkan fakta yang terkuak tiba-tiba, Taehyung pikir itu bukan hal yang besar. Hanya..."Kau cantik sekali," dan kali ini ia bisa menyuarakan yang ia pikirkan, bukan berlari seperti yang sudah lalu.

Semburat merah merambati pipi Jimin, cahaya bulan membuat kulit putihnya berkilauan. Rona itu terlihat berkali lebih cantik. Jimin sempurna dan Taehyung tak mampu berpaling darinya.

"Terima kasih.”

**Yeonkkot (연꽃)**

Kian lama mereka kian akrab. Sering mencuri waktu di tengah latihan Jimin atau waktu belajar Taehyung, untuk bertemu. Danau Lotus—nama yang mereka berikan—adalah tempat paling banyak mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Untuk bicara, mendengarkan, berbagi atau sekadar menggubah _sijo_ bersama. Jimin pandai melakukannya dan Taehyung selalu punya alasan untuk meminta bantuan.

Taehyung teman yang menyenangkan, begitu pula Jimin. Kedekatan yang terjalin lama kelamaan menumpuk puing-puing menjadi tangga menuju perasaan yang berbeda. Jimin menyadari itu dan merasa mengkhianati apa yang ia pegang teguh soal tak ingin berurusan dengan cinta. Tapi, ia tak mampu menolak saat Taehyung menariknya seperti magnet. Ia tak berdaya selain harus menempel pada medan itu.

Di tengah keraguan besarnya, Taehyung selalu di sana. Memberikan Jimin kasih tulus serta pengertian yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Sampai Jimin mulai menerima perasaan mereka sebenarnya serta hubungan erat lebih dari sahabat.

Suatu hari, Jimin dibuat terkejut pada kenyataan bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang Pangeran, bukan bangsawan biasa. Akal sehat tentang betapa jauh status sosial mereka membuat keraguan itu kembali merayapi diri. Terlebih, ia bukan sekadar Pangeran, Taehyung adalah Putra Mahkota calon penerus Raja.

Jimin tak mampu menerima hal itu. Terlalu banyak perbedaan dari seorang _gisaeng_ dengan _yeonggam,_ apalagi dengan _wangseja._ Jimin memilih untuk tahu diri dan menghindar. Ia lalu mengerti mengapa dulu ibunya selalu melarangnya. Sebab _gisaeng_ terbaik pun tetap hanya seorang _cheonmin,_ tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia juga mengerti mengapa ia benci hal remeh temeh bernama cinta. Sebab kini ia merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika ia tidak mampu menyentuh padahal itu sudah di genggaman.

Namun Taehyung bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah, menjadi Putra Mahkota membuatnya terbiasa pada hal yang disebut berjuang. Begitu gigih ia meyakinkan Jimin soal rasa cintanya. Betapa ia mencintai semua yang ada pada Jimin. Tutur katanya mendamaikan kobar emosi dalam dada. Tingkah santun dan lembutnya mengetuk keras kepala dan arogansi yang ia punya. Tidak ada yang menawarkan nyaman sebagaimana yang Jimin mampu beri secara percuma. Taehyung sudah tenggelam sampai palung dan ia tidak ingin naik ke daratan lagi. Tekad itu mau tak mau meluluhkan pertahanan Jimin, sebab ia sama tersiksa saat berusaha abai pada perasaannya. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih diam-diam.

Seiring waktu berjalan, Chaeyoung mengetahui apa yang Jimin simpan dalam-dalam. Serta Hoseok, pemimpin Song Do itu sudah menganggap Jimin seperti putranya. Ia sangat sayang pada _gisaeng_ berbakat yang mampu mengangkat Song Do menjadi _gyobang_ terkenal seantero Hanyang. Mereka berdua akhirnya diberitahu Jimin tentang kejadian sesungguhnya dan tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain berusaha mendukung dari belakang. Hubungan yang Jimin jalani dengan Taehyung adalah hubungan dengan jurang pemisah yang begitu curam. Terlalu besar risiko yang akan Jimin tanggung, lebih besar daripada yang ibunya pernah rasakan. Tapi arang telah menjadi abu, Jimin tak mampu menghentikan apa yang sedang takdir coba mainkan padanya.

Delapan belas Taehyung adalah ketika ayahnya, Raja Jungjong, masih menjabat sebagai Raja Joseon. Delapan belas Taehyung adalah ketika ia semakin sering bicara di Danau Lotus bersama Jimin mengenai hal-hal membosankan di Joseon lebih banyak ketimbang hal menyenangkannya, soal mereka, soal masa depan. Delapan belas Taehyung adalah ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya sakit keras sampai tak mampu duduk di tahta Raja selain berbaring. Delapan belas Taehyung adalah ketika ia terpaksa naik menjadi Raja untuk menggantikan ayahnya sebab ia Putra Mahkota. Delapan belas Taehyung adalah ketika ia merasa langit runtuh di atas kepalanya.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, hari pelantikan dan lain-lain seputar pengangkatannya menjadi Raja Injong. Pikiran Taehyung masih berkelana tentang berhari-hari ia tidak bertemu Jimin dan soal kemungkinan kabar ini telah sampai ke telinga Jimin. Tak ada yang mampu ia perbuat, jalannya sudah disiapkan dan ia tetap harus melangkah apapun risikonya; di atas bara atau sutra. Isi kepala berebut soal tugas beratnya menjadi Raja di usia belia, soal hubungannya dengan Jimin, serta soal pernikahannya yang telah disiapkan seluruh penghuni istana. Tentu seorang Raja harus didampingi oleh Ratu. 

Tiba hari di mana Taehyung akhirnya menikah. Putri tertua dari klan Bae bernama Bae Joohyun, anak dari seorang _Yeongjo_ lah yang menjadi Ratunya. Adik dari teman karibnya. Tidak ada perasaan lebih daripada sekadar teman dekat pada Joohyun, tapi ia tak bisa menolak. Ini lebih baik ketimbang menikahi orang yang sama sekali tak Taehyung kenal. Cara Taehyung menyayangi Joohyun tidak lebih dari bagaimana cara Namjoon menyayangi adiknya itu. Taehyung selalu menganggap mereka saudara.

Berhari terlewat menjadi berbulan. Taehyung tak pernah meributkan kabar soal Jimin lagi kepada Yoongi—pengawal setia sekaligus tangan kanannya. Tugas-tugas menjadi Raja memasung gerak tangan dan kaki, seolah mencegah kepala memikirkan hal lain selain tetek bengek menjadi Raja. Tapi, tidak bisa bohong, sudut hatinya selalu terasa kosong sebab di sanalah tempat Jimin bertahta.

Resmi menyandang status sebagai sepasang suami istri, rasa sayang perlahan-lahan tumbuh di antara mereka. Taehyung mulai membuka hati untuk Ratunya yang senantiasa sabar dan mengurusnya dengan baik. Ratu tentu bahagia soal itu, bagaimana Raja mulai menerima semua perlakuan dan dirinya, bagaimana mereka sudah mampu menjalani hidup sebagaimana Raja dan Ratu semestinya. Tapi Ratu tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menggeser posisi Jimin di dalam hatinya.

Sang Ratu tahu soal itu sejak lama, dari _orabeoni-_ nya. Ketika Namjoon dan Taehyung masih menempuh pendidikan sebagai sarjana, Taehyung selalu bercerita soal Jimin tanpa putus setiap hari, semangatnya belajar selalu meningkat dan sikapnya menjadi lebih baik. Ratu juga mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Raja, ketika ia bertanya. Di sini, ia merasa menjadi orang yang jahat.

Ia tahu siapa itu Jimin dari desas-desusnya di seluruh penjuru istana, di pinggir jalan menuju pasar, paviliun mewah milik bangsawan kaya raya, sampai rumah-rumah rakyat biasa Joseon. Nama Myeongwol seperti buah bibir yang tak pernah absen untuk dibahas semua orang. Kabar tentang betapa cantik dan _mahal-_ nya sebagai seorang _gisaeng_ naungan Song Do semakin menyebar luas.

Ini sudah setengah tahun sejak pelantikan Taehyung menjadi Raja, dan Jimin menjadi _gisaeng_ terkenal karena paras dan bakatnya. Sang Ratu menang perihal status, tapi Jimin tetap menjadi pemenang dalam hati Rajanya. Tidak ada alasan Ratu untuk membenci, sebab sejak awal Jimin tidak melakukan hal apapun meski mungkin bisa saja ia meminta Raja untuk masuk dalam dekapan _gisaeng_ itu. Mengundangnya pada bilik kecil nan wangi melalui malam panjang yang panas. Tapi tidak, tidak pernah Jimin melakukan itu selain senyap sejak Raja Jungjong dinyatakan sakit keras.

Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam pikiran Ratu, terutama soal ia yang tak mampu memberikan Raja keturunan. Ratu tak memahami padahal ia selalu berusaha untuk bugar dengan meminum ramuan penyubur, juga segala hal yang diyakini mampu membuatnya lebih cepat mendapatkan keturunan. Tapi, itu seolah tak berguna. Kini semua orang di istana seolah menghakimi, sementara Sang Raja selalu di sana menguatkan dan mengatakan itu bukan masalah besar. Hingga Taehyung tetap harus mencari Selir untuk mendapat keturunan.

Ratu tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menuruti perintah itu, ia sadar soal keadaannya sendiri. Dayang Im menjadi Selir pertama Raja, dengan tingkatan _Sookui_. _Sookui_ Im yang sebelumnya bekerja sebagai Dayang yang melayani Ratu itu, mampu memberikan Raja keturunan dalam waktu satu bulan. Satu tahun berlalu dan Raja sudah mempunya dua Selir, _Sookyeong_ Lee menjadi Selir tingkat tiga yang sama mampu memberi Raja keturunan.

Jauh dalam hatinya, Ratu sangat kecewa dan sedih, terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Meski perlakuan Raja padanya tetap tidak berubah. Perangai Raja masih sama hangat dan baik, apalagi setelah kedua Selirnya tengah hamil. Ratu tentu ikut bahagia, tapi Ratu tetap melihat kesedihan yang coba Raja simpan rapat. Ratu tahu bila Raja masih menyimpan nama Jimin dengan apik dan mengharapkan keajaiban datang menyambutnya.

Suatu hari Ratu bicara kepada Raja tentang keinginannya. Ratu meminta agar Raja menjadikan Jimin sebagai Selir ketiganya. Raja tentu terkejut, kemudian ia memahami maksud dari istrinya tersebut. Ratu melihat kelelahan Raja yang tak mampu siapapun hilangkan selain oleh _gisaeng_ terkenal itu. Lelah batin yang hanya mampu dibasuh oleh kasih sayang. Raja menyetujui hal tersebut sebab istrinya sendiri yang meminta.

Menginjak tahun kedua kepemimpinannya, Taehyung untuk pertama kali menginjakan kaki di _gyobang_ Song Do atas izin Ratu untuk membawa Jimin menjadi Selirnya. Pada kali pertama itu, Raja menyamar lagi menjadi seorang _yeonggam_ setelah sekian lama. Raja dapat bertemu Jimin setelah berdiskusi alot dengan Hoseok dengan memberitahukan identitasnya. 

“ _Jusang Jeonha,_ Anda… mengapa Anda...”

Hari itu, Raja memeluk Jimin erat-erat tak membiarkan _gisaeng_ ayu itu menyelesaikan kalimat terkejutnya. Tangis Jimin pecah sebab sesak dan sakit yang ia tahan tumpah ruah. Suasana terasa haru sebab rindu membelenggu. _Jeogori_ bersulam teratai itu basah, saat Jimin tenggelam dalam tangis di rengkuhan Raja, Rajanya, _kekasihnya._ Chaeyoung dan Hoseok ikut menangis di bilik Hoseok, memahami sakit seperti apa yang telah Jimin lalui ketika Taehyung diangkat menjadi Raja Injong kemudian menikahi Ratu dan memiliki dua Selir. Hatinya yang rapuh sudah robek.

Pertemuan pertama hanya diisi permintaan maaf serta penjelasan Raja, memberitahukan apa-apa yang telah terjadi. Serta bagaimana rindu yang dipupuk kian menumpuk dan mencekiknya. Mereka sama, rasa sakit dan keinginan untuk merengkuh sama besar. Hanya, takdir belum berbaik hati pada mereka.

Pertemuan itu menghasilkan pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya, pada suatu waktu Raja mengutarakan tujuannya. Menjelaskan pelan-pelan soal keinginannya menjadikan Jimin sebagai Selir ketiganya. Yang mana hal tersebut langsung ditolak keras oleh _gisaeng_ cantik itu. Meski banyak _gisaeng_ berlomba untuk tidur dengan Raja demi menjadi Selir, Jimin bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Kendati Raja sendiri yang meminta, ataupun pada kenyataannya Raja mencintainya dan mereka sepasang _kekasih._

Berkali-kali Raja mencoba, meski sudah menjelaskan segalanya termasuk bahwa itu adalah permintaan Ratu, Jimin terus menolak. Alasannya begitu kuat. Jimin tak mampu memberikan Raja seorang anak, lantas untuk apa ia menjadi Selir? Pun lagi Selir Raja sudah lebih dari cukup. Jimin tidak ingin menyakiti hati Ratu. Tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois di tengah tatanan yang sudah apik. 

Sampai pada akhirnya Raja berhenti meminta, namun beliau tetap rajin pergi ke _gyobang_ Song Do ketika hari-hari memuakannya datang dan ia perlu tidur nyenyak. Hanya dalam pelukan Jimin ia mampu mendapat damainya, beristirahat dan pulang pada _rumah_ sesungguhnya.

Tanpa Raja tahu, sejak kali pertama Raja mengutarakan permintaannya, sejak itu juga Jimin selalu memikirkan soal menjadi Selir Raja. Hanya, ia tidak pernah lagi ingin bermimpi, ia terus meragu. Masa lalu kelam ibunya silih berganti menghantui, serta rasa takut akan dicampakan, dibuang. Ia tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada ibunya akan berlaku padanya juga, ia hanya, hanya tidak ingin berkubang pada hal yang sama. Pun menjadi _gisaeng_ adalah yang paling dia inginkan saat ini.

Tapi pada suatu waktu, ketika ia mampu mengutarakan resahnya pada satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya, Hoseok, ia mulai memahami bahwa ia dan ibunya berbeda. Laki-laki yang ia cintai tidak pernah meninggalkannya, laki-laki yang dicintainya datang dan memintanya kembali, laki-laki yang ia cintai berjuang untuk mendapatkannya lagi meski itu terlihat berisiko. Pikiran Jimin mulai terbuka.

**Beotkkot (벚꽃)**

Raja tidur di pembaringan berbahan futon lembut, _gat_ yang ia gunakan untuk penyamaran teronggok di atas meja perjamuan. Matanya tidak terpejam, sejak tadi sibuk memandangi wajah sayu Jimin dalam pelukan yang tengah mengelus lembut kepalanya. Menyenandungkan beberapa nyanyian dengan nada acak menenangkan. Jimin sudah melepaskan seluruh hiasan dan riasan, _gache_ dan _jeonmo_ sudah tersimpan pada tempatnya. _Jeogori_ dan _chima_ putih sederhana yang biasa ia gunakan saat tidur yang menjadi pilihannya. _Jeogori_ itu bersulam bunga sakura di sebelah kiri, begitu cantik meski sederhana. 

" _Jeonha,_ mengapa Anda belum tidur?" Jimin bertanya sebab ia terkejut saat menatap wajah Sang Raja dan disuguhi tatap begitu dalam. Biasanya, jika mendengar senandungnya Raja akan tertidur pulas dalam pelukan. Ini sudah berlangsung sejak setahun lalu, Raja yang lelah hanya akan datang padanya, mencari nyaman dan tempat istirahat. Hanya padanya.

"Aku belum ingin tidur, Jimin-ah," jemari Raja mengelus punggung sempit dengan telapak besarnya. Menatap mata kecil itu, berharap rasa rindu dapat ia salurkan, seperti aliran air, perlahan tapi pasti akan bertemu muaranya.

"Lantas, apa yang Anda ingin saya lakukan agar Anda tertidur, _Jeonha?”_

Kepala Raja condong ke depan, merapatkan jarak yang sesungguhnya sudah tidak ada di antara mereka. Kepalanya menelusup pada dada Jimin, bersandar di sana. _"Dirimu."_

" _Jeonha—"_

"Aku merindukanmu, Jimin-ah. Sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" Kepala Raja mengusak, mencari posisi paling nyaman pada tempatnya pulang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis buah persik yang selalu ia rindukan. Tidak puas. Raja sudah memiliki segalanya tapi ia tetap ingin Jimin untuknya sendiri. Katakanlah ia serakah, tapi tidak pernah ada kata cukup jika itu menyoal Jimin, Myeongwol-nya.

" _Jeonha,_ saya—"

"Panggil namaku seperti biasa Jimin-ah, aku bukan Rajamu saat ini. Aku _kekasihmu."_ Perintah itu mutlak dan Jimin tak mampu menentang.

"Baiklah," hela napas terdengar, " _Taehyung-ah,_ apa yang—"

"Ah menyenangkan sekali rasanya mendengarmu menyebutkan namaku," Raja menciumi dada sebelah kiri di mana jantung Jimin berada.

Merasa geli, Jimin terkikik. Hatinya senang saat menyadari bahwa Raja hanya seperti ini padanya. Meminta perhatian dan bermanja yang jarang dilakukan. "Belakangan saya memikirkan kembali tentang tawaran itu," mulai Jimin.

Raja mendongak secepat Jimin bicara soal _tawaran_ , mata mereka bertemu, bibir ranum itu digigit ragu. "Saya tidak bisa menolaknya lagi, saya semula ingin puas hanya dengan seperti ini. Tapi, tapi ternyata hati saya lebih egois dari yang saya perkirakan. Saat—saya ingin, saya ingin Anda untuk saya seorang. Meski itu mustahil, tapi saya—saya juga ingin An—"

Ucapan Jimin terputus saat bibirnya dibungkam dan ditawan bibir tipis Raja. Kalimat panjang lebar itu cukup memberitahukannya bahwa Jimin sama ingin dengannya, bahwa Jimin setuju menjadi Selirnya, bahwa Jimin merelakan seluruh jiwa dan raga untuk diserahkan padanya. Malam ini juga.

Ciuman itu penuh tuntutan, penyalur rindu dan rasa membuncah yang ingin meledak dalam dada. Mereka menghentikan ciuman hanya untuk menarik napas dengan terengah. Tubuh Jimin telak berada di bawah kungkungan Raja, tergeletak tak berdaya. Wajah ayu-nya memerah, _jeogori_ berbahan sutra nan halus kusut sebab pergulatan.

Tangan Raja mengelus lembut pinggang Jimin, memeta bentuk serta lekuk tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan beliau miliki utuh. Elusan itu merambat turun. Jemarinya laksana bara api, menjilati tubuh _gisaeng_ cantik itu dengan panas yang memabukkan. _Chima_ tersingkap, betis hingga paha kencang Jimin dirayapi tangan besar dan hangat. Menghantarkan gelenyar menyenangkan sampai ke perut.

Tali pengikat _jeogori_ dibuka dengan mudah, semudah atasan itu diloloskan dari kedua bahu, memamerkan kulit putih halus yang mulus. Sang Raja mengecup kedua bahu itu bergantian dan menyesapnya, meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah pada kulit putih. Keadaan keduanya sudah berantakan, kini seluruh luaran Jimin sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Begitu mudah bagi tangan piawai Raja. Tubuh _gisaeng_ itu kini hanya berbalut _dari-sokgot_ berbahan sutra yang menutupi area terlarangnya, serta ikat dada yang sedang dibuka perlahan oleh Raja.

Tubuh Raja tidak jauh berbeda, _dopo-_ nya sudah tersingkirkan sejak tadi. Semuanya lebih mudah ketimbang Raja menggunakan _gonryeongpo-nya_. Mereka hampir sempurna, tanpa busana.

Bibir Jimin digigit keras oleh siempunya, Raja Muda itu menusukan lidahnya pada pusar, menjejak liur panas dan menariknya naik melewati perut hingga ke belah dada. " _Jeonha—a," gisaeng_ cantik itu tercekat ketika dengan lembut lidah itu membelai pucuk dadanya, perlahan dan mengambang, sebelum menggigitnya gigih. Sementara bagian lain dimainkan oleh jemari panjang Raja.

Jimin menggigit bibir saat gigi-gigi Sang Raja Muda dengan terampil memberinya tanda; di bahu, di leher, di pinggang, di segala tempat yang mampu Raja raih yang berarti seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara itu, tangan Raja merayapi punggung dan pinggang rampingnya, seperti lidah api yang menjilati kayu. Seluruh permukaan tubuhnya terasa panas. Pilinan pada puncak dada menyebabkan erangan Jimin tak mampu tertahan, lolos begitu merdu bagai nyanyian.

Nyala lilin semakin meremang, terang bulan menerobos malu-malu melewati celah jendela bilik. Jimin itu cantik, Raja Muda itu selalu mengakuinya bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi wajah kemerahan berpeluh dengan mata sayu dan dada terngerah-engah Jimin adalah cantik yang tak mampu ia deskripsikan dengan jelas. Tubuh molek dan sekal yang indah memanjakan matanya, menyedot penuh kewarasan yang ia jaga. Kulitnya berkilauan, perpaduan terbakar gairah juga pantulan rembulan dan cahaya lilin. Jimin cantik, sangat-sangat cantik hingga Raja ingin melihat ini seumur hidupnya.

Helai rambut basah di pelipis Jimin disingkirkan oleh Raja, telapak kasar nan panas itu membelai lembut sisi wajahnya. Membawa Jimin pada satu ciuman panjang yang panas. Pertukaran saliva terjadi melibatkan pergulatan kedua lidah. Semua yang Jimin rasakan adalah panas, seluruh tubuh dan sentuhan Raja membuatnya panas tapi ia terus menginginkan semuanya. Semua perasaan menyenangkan yang menggelitik dan menghantarkan gelenyar yang menggelapkan kabut di kedua netra _jujube-_ nya.

" _Jeonha_ , to—tolong saya _Jeonha,_ " Jimin putus asa, menyerah dan pasrah pada apapun yang akan Raja lakukan padanya, tubuhnya. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah Raja, untuknya sendiri.

“Apa yang harus kutolong, Myeongwol?” Raja bertanya, sementara _gisaeng_ itu tak mampu menjawab selain mendesah selagi jemari Sang Raja meluncur turun lagi menuju paha atasnya. Menyentuh gamang membuat kian mengerang. Telapak Raja membungkus milik Jimin yang sejak tadi tak henti mengeluarkan cairan kental. Raja mengorek tempat keluar itu menggunakan ibu jari, membuat desah Jimin makin keras. Saraf Jimin menangkap semuanya dengan baik dan kepalanya terasa ringan dipenuhi nafsu.

Kedua bongkah sekal diremas bergantian, jemari Raja bergerak menyelinap dan membuka jalan. Bagian itu ketat dan rapat, jemarinya terjerat kuat. Raja mempersiapkan jalan masuknya sebelum penerimaan sesungguhnya. 

Raja menggeram rendah saat bagian bawahnya perlahan menerobos masuk, belum separuhnya, Jimin terlalu kecil untuk milik Raja yang besar. _Gisaeng_ itu menjerit keras dengan deru napas mengencang saat akhirnya mereka berhasil melakukan penyatuan. Punggung Raja Muda menjadi pelampiasan sakit yang Jimin rasakan, cakaran itu tak main-main. Raja begitu besar, begitu kuat dan penuh di dalamnya. Jimin tak mampu menahan lagi, segala desah melagu seperti _geomungo_ yang biasa Chaeyoung mainkan mengiringi tariannya.

Napas mereka saling berpacu mengejar kenikmatan. Jimin semakin mabuk sampai setitik air mata luruh, lama-lama menjadi tangis. Itu bisa jadi rasa sakit, dapat juga kenikmatan tak tergambarkan, atau rasa bahagia yang berdesakan dalam dadanya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, _Jeonha,"_ Raja Muda itu menggeram rendah saat Jimin terengah dan mengucapkan kalimat itu patah-patah setelah ciuman mereka. Miliknya dilingkupi dengan lingkaran yang menyedot kuat, erat.

Rintihan-rintihan itu bersahutan mengiringi pergulatan mereka di atas futon, pada tengah malam yang semakin larut semakin panas. Bilik itu menjadi saksi bagaimana Jimin menyerahkan dirinya untuk merubah takdir bersama orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin-ah."

Saat itu Raja _pecah_ di dalamnya, memberi hangat sampai ke dalam dada. Seluruh kepala Jimin hanya ada kosong, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang penuh. Dengan segenap jiwa selepas mengumpulkan serpihan dirinya, Jimin membawa Raja pada satu ciuman penuh cinta dan tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. “Saya juga mencintai Anda, _Jeonha_.”

**Jangmi (장미)**

Selang waktu berlalu, upacara pernikahan sekaligus pengangkatan Jimin sebagai Selir dilaksanakan. Kini ia menjelma menjadi Selir tingkat empat dengan gelar _Sowon._ Banyak yang menyayangkan hal tersebut sebab Myeongwol mereka resmi dipetik Raja. Tidak terima bahwa mereka akan selamanya kehilangan kesempatan untuk menatapi ayu nan elok paras itu. Banyak yang merasakan patah. Sebagian lainnya merasa lega, sebab Myeongwol memang sepadan dengan Sang Raja Muda. _Gisaeng_ cantik itu jatuh ke tangan yang tepat dan memilih jalan yang benar untuk takdirnya sendiri.

Tetap saja di antara suka cita, mesti banyak pihak yang tak juga suka. Para _Gisaeng_ yang sejak dulu membencinya kini semakin menjadi, kadarnya bertambah parah selepas kabar ini menyebar pada seluruh penjuru Joseon. Selain dari luar istana, pihak dalam istana pun tak jauh berbeda. Meskipun Jimin terkenal karena cantik, pintar dan berwibawa kendati seorang _gisaeng_ dari kelas _cheonmin_ , Selir lain berterus terang soal ketidaksukaan mereka. Meskipun sudah jelas bahwa Ratu terlihat tidak keberatan serta turut berbahagia. Mereka tidak ada hak untuk melarang itu terjadi.

Fakta mengenai Jimin adalah seorang lelaki bukan menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Justru itu bagus, sebab mereka punya banyak keunggulan dibanding dirinya. Namun, fakta jikalau Raja akan lebih mencintai dan menyayangi Jimin, membuat mereka tak suka. Mereka merasa terancam atas hal itu. Tentu kisah cinta mereka sudah menjadi desas-desus di dalam istana. Menjadi bahan perbincangan sebab Raja Muda telah jatuh cinta jauh sebelum ia dan Jimin menjadi diri mereka saat ini.

Persaingan antar selir adalah hal lumrah yang terjadi. Mereka kerap berlomba-lomba demi mendapatkan perhatian Sang Raja. Bahkan, para Dayang pun berusaha agar dapat dijadikan Selir oleh Raja. Sementara itu _Sookui Im_ bekerja sangat keras untuk membuat Raja selalu meliriknya, ketimbang Selir lain apalagi Sang Ratu. Mempertahankan apa yang ingin ia jadikan miliknya adalah yang terpenting, terutama demi putranya yang kini berusia dua tahun. Ia adalah orang yang secara halus dan tersembunyi mengibarkan bendera perang tanpa seorang pun sadari.

Satu dan lain hal, alasan utama _Sookui_ Im seperti itu adalah sebab takut. Ketakutan yang terus ia coba tutupi dengan muslihat-muslihat lain. Ia adalah Selir yang paling dekat dengan Ratu, sebab kebaikan dan sifat lembutnya. Mereka kerap berbagi obrolan sambil memakan camilan dan minum teh di paviliun Ratu. Sedang sejak kehadiran _Sowon_ Park, Selir itu mengambil semuanya dengan keakraban yang ia jalin bersama Ratu.

Belum lagi soal Jimin dan mengerti tentang obat-obatan. Selain menghibur, keterampilan _gisaeng_ juga melingkupi pengobatan dan jahit menjahit. Itu bertujuan agar _gisaeng_ dapat mengurusi wanita-wanita kerajaan yang sakit. Hal itu dapat merusak segalanya.

Akan tetapi, bagi Raja, keakraban _Sowon_ Park dengan Ratu menjadi hal yang melegakan. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tenang sebab Ratu menerima kehadiran _Sowon_ Park dengan tangan terbuka. Raja pernah bertanya mengapa Ratu mendukungnya habis-habisan untuk bersama dengan _Sowon_ Park dan Ratu menjawab dengan bijaksana: “Saya rasa tidak adil jika saya memiliki _Jeonha_ seorang diri. Sementara yang lebih berhak adalah _Sowon_ Park. _Jeonha,_ garis hidup kita memang sudah ditentukan, tapi _Jeonha_ lebih dari pantas mendapatkan bahagia _Jeonha. Jeonha_ telah menyayangi saya sebagaimana seharusnya suami pada istri, itu hanya apa yang bisa saya balas atas seluruh kebaikan hati _Jeonha_ pada saya.”

Memiliki dua orang terkasih, meski dalam takaran berbeda, membuat Raja lebih bahagia dan tenang menjalani kesehariannya. Tugas-tugas dalam istana yang membuat mual bukan hal besar lagi ketika ia dapat kembali ke rumahnya yang kini lebih dekat, dalam genggam jemari.

" _Sowon_ Park datang, _Jungjeon—Mama_ ," seorang Dayang berteriak dari balik pintu. Ratu menyahut dan melanjutkan acara menyulam sarung bantal yang sejak kemarin ia kerjakan bersama Selir itu.

Dengan langkah lembut, _Sowon_ Park duduk di hadapan Ratu, meletakan camilan dan makanan manis pada meja perjamuan. Buah persimmon kering serta beberapa manisan.

“Terima kasih, _Sowon_ Park. Aku sangat menyukai _tteokguk_ buatanmu kemarin. _”_

Jimin tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu, "begitukah? Apa lain kali saya harus buatkan _Jungjeon—Mama_ lagi?”

“Tentu, jika _Sowon_ tidak keberatan,” wajah cantik Ratu berseri-seri. Kemudian memperlihatkan hasil sulaman mawar pada sarung bantal yang ia buat. Katanya, itu akan dihadiahkan Ratu untuk _Sookui_ Im dan putranya.

“Saya perhatikan semangat belajar _Jungjeon—Mama_ semakin meningkat. Hasilnya pun semakin cantik.”

Ratu Bae tersenyum, wajahnya tersipu saat bicara bahwa ia termotivasi oleh _Sowon_ ayu tersebut. Mereka berbincang sambil memakan camilan yang Jimin bawa dan meminum teh. Ratu merasa nyaman memiliki teman dekat seperti _Sowon_ Park, banyak hal baru yang ia bagi. Termasuk kekhawatirannya soal memiliki anak dari Raja dan pemikiran Raja tentangnya. Jujur saja, meski Raja bilang tidak keberatan, Ratu tetap merasa ini semua salahnya.

Ratu menuangkan teh ke gelas kecil cantik, mengajak _Sowon_ Park ikut meminumnya. Ratu menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah teh kesukaannya yang selalu berhasil membuat tenang setelah meminumnya. _Sowon_ Park diam mendengarkan, jujur ia tidak begitu suka minum teh namun tidak keberatan jika sesekali diminta menemani. Sebelum meminumnya bau teh itu berbeda saat sampai ke penghidu _Sowon_ Park. Ini janggal, tidak seperti bau teh pada umumnya.

"Sebentar, _Jungjeon—Mama,_ biar saya mencobanya terlebih dahulu."

Bibir _Sowon_ Park menggapai ragu pinggiran gelas, dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya; beginikah kehidupan di kerajaan yang banyak orang impikan? Seperti inikah cara mereka untuk meraih kepuasan?

Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Bukan sebab ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan dihadapinya; gelap terang, hitam putih, hidup mati. Tapi tentang dunia seperti apa yang pernah Raja keluhkan dulu sekali, meski kalimatnya berkias. _Sowon_ Park tahu ini adalah salah satu dari yang Raja maksud.

Miris mengetahui bagaimana semua orang dalam istana memakai topeng, menjadi lembut hanya untuk menyerang tiba-tiba. Orang-orang saling bersembunyi di balik punggung masing-masing. Sibuk meraih kebahagiaan yang sementara dengan cara yang begitu putus asa.

Ia adalah _kecil_ jika di dalam sini. Tidak ada lagi seruan memuja, tidak lagi berhias _gache_ dan _jeonmo,_ tidak ada lagi Myeongwol yang dielu-elukan. Ia hanyalah Selir tingkat empat, Selir rendah yang bahkan tak mampu memberikan keturunan. Suaranya akan selalu senyap, langkahnya akan sangat berat, bibirnya akan senantiasa dibungkam. Maka, tidak banyak yang mampu ia berikan selain dengan cara ini. Hanya sebuah pengorbanan kecil. 

Cairan itu masuk perlahan ke dalam mulut, lidahnya mencecap pahit, melewati tenggorokannya. Ia benar. Itu adalah racun mematikan yang dicampur ke dalam minuman Ratu.

Sementara sejak tadi Dayang Jang mendengarkan dari luar, mengintip pada celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat, atas kesengajaan. _Sowon_ Park menangkap pergerakan gelisah itu melalui ekor mata. Sejak ia menahan Ratu untuk meminum teh itu.

 _Sowon_ Park tersenyum ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata yang melotot kaget. Dayang Jang gelagapan, sejurus kemudian menghilang dari sana.

Potongan-potongan ingatan mulai berputar dalam kepalanya; saat memeluk ibunya pertama kali, berlatih dengan teman-temannya di dekat air terjun, mengendap bersama Chaeyoung ke luar Song Do, membantah Hoseok dan mendapat pukulan pada betis, kali terakhir ia menemani ibunya sebelum wafat, pertemuannya dengan Raja ketika beliau masih remaja, ciuman pertama yang mereka bagi pada suatu malam di Danau Lotus. Semua kenangan berebut masuk bergantian. Kepalanya melayang dan kesadarannya perlahan mengabur.

" _Sowon_ Park! _Sowon_ Park! _"_ Ratu Bae berteriak terkejut sebab darah tak henti keluar dari hidung Selir itu. Tangisan Ratu Bae mengiringi pergerakan lemah _Sowon_ Park.

Padahal itu hanya setengahnya yang ia telan dan setengah lainnya ia muntahkan. Tidak terbayang akan seperti apa jika Ratu meminum habis satu gelas kecil. Pada akhirnya, jika ini memang jalan takdirnya, _Sowon_ Park menerima ini dengan kelapangan. Tidak ada yang ia rasakan selain syukur sebab meskipun singkat, ia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk menginjakkan kaki di istana dan merasakan bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya.

" _Sowon_ Park! Bangun _Sowon_ Park! Dayang Jang! Kasim Han! Pengawal!" Sayup-sayup ia dengar teriakan Ratu, segala hal mulai senyap. Sebelum menutup matanya, _Sowon_ Park melihat seulas senyum bersahaja Raja, kemudian semua gelap.

Tak berselang lama Pengawal Istana datang tergopoh-gopoh, Ratu sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan _chima_ penuh darah. Ratu menyuruh mereka memanggil tabib istana, dan mengabarkan hal ini pada Raja.

Mengetahui kejadian itu Raja sangat murka. Empat orang pengawal menjadi pelampiasan marahnya. Seisi ruang tempatnya bekerja hancur tak bersisa. Raja mengamuk dan mengutuk tanpa bisa ditenangkan bahkan oleh istrinya. 

Sang Raja menyuruh seluruh bawahannya untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dengan tuntas, tidak boleh terlepas siapapun yang ikut terlibat. Seluruh pengawal istana dikerahkan untuk mencari siapa pelaku di balik kejadian ini. Semua orang di dalam istana bergantian diinterogasi, petugas dapur, kasim, dayang, para menteri dan semua anggota kerajaan. Mereka telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Mereka telah membangunkan sisi buasnya. 

Sementara penyelidikan dilakukan, _Sowon_ Park masih belum sadarkan diri seharian. Racun tanaman yang diberikan terlalu banyak takarannya. Raja tidak peduli, tabib istana harus mampu membuat penawar racun dan menyembuhkan _Sowon_ Park secepatnya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Sang Ratu senantiasa menemani Sang Selir, merasa ini ulahnya, kecerobohannya. Sedangkan Raja memantau penyelidikan.

Setelah melalui proses pelik yang memerlukan waktu hampir seminggu untuk mengetahui pelakunya. Dayang Jang, Dayang Ratu Bae menjadi tersangka utama. Dayang Jang dicurigai sejak kesaksian para petugas dapur dan Dayang yang lain. Ia ditemukan jauh di rumah orang tuanya di desa. Rupanya sejak kejadian Jimin mulai tidak sadarkan diri itu, Dayang Jang sudah merasa ketakutan sehingga ia kabur dan bersembunyi.

Diketahui bahwa Dayang Jang sudah lama menaruh ramuan-ramuan pada minuman Ratu. Kemarin adalah kecerobohannya karena salah memasukan ramuan. Seharusnya yang ia masukan adalah tonik penghambat kesuburan agar Ratu tak bisa hamil bukan racun tanaman yang mematikan.

Saat penangkapan, Dayang Muda itu menangis hebat. Dayang tersebut memohon ampunan Raja ketika dijatuhi hukuman mati dengan pemenggalan. Raja bukanlah orang yang mudah, beliau tidak akan segan bertindak tegas pada tiap kelicikan dalam istana. 

Sang Raja Muda tidak serta merta puas setelah menemukan tikus kecil sebagai umpan. Raja mendesak Dayang Jang untuk mengakui dalang dibalik semua kebusukan itu. Meski bersikeras bungkam, Raja akhirnya mampu membuat Dayang itu mengaku dengan iming-iming pengurangan hukuman. Dayang Jang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk melobi, jelas sekali pemenggalan adalah apa yang harus ia hadapi jika gegabah.

" _Jeonha,_ tidak. Ampuni saya _Jeonha,_ tolong ampuni saya," _Sookui_ Im bersujud di bawah kakinya ketika para pengawal menyeretnya dari dalam Paviliun Teratai. Raja berusaha melepaskan dan menjauh mundur.

Tatapnya berkobar penuh kebencian pada penampilan berantakan Selir pertamanya itu. Wajah memohon memuakan tidak pernah akan mampu meluluhkan hatinya yang sekeras batu. Terlebih atas kejahatan yang tak bisa diampuni.

"Bawa dia ke penjara, siapkan pengekesekusiannya dengan benar."

Perintah Raja adalah mutlak, pengawal kembali menarik _Sookui_ Im. Tak peduli pada teriakan memohonnya yang memilukan. Itu adalah apa yang pantas ia dapatkan sebagai otak dibalik segalanya kejahatan kepada Ratu dan _Sowon_ Park.

Belakangan kebenaran terkuak bahwa _Sookui_ Im, Selir pertama Raja, mantan Dayang Ratu Bae adalah orang yang berambisi untuk menyingkirkan Ratu agar ia mampu naik mengisi kekosongannya. Semua ia lakukan demi mempertahankan tempat untuk putranya, kelak. Keputusan mutlak adalah Selir tersebut mendapatkan hukum penggal atas kejahatan yang diperbuat.

**_Tahun kedelapan Pemerintahan Raja Injong_ **

" _Ahba—Mama,_ aku ingin gendong!" seorang anak kecil berlari tertatih menuju Raja, langkah mungilnya sesekali oleng saat menapak tanah.

"Soobin-ah, _Ahba—Mama_ sedang sibuk, Nak. Main dengan _Eomma—Mama_ saja, ya?" Ratu mengejar di belakang, menjaga putra semata wayangnya yang sangat aktif ketika menginjak usia lima tahun.

Raja menangkap anaknya dengan satu tangan, membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongan dan mencipta gelak tawa menyenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Jungjeon,_ biarkan anakku bermain dengan Ayahnya," Raja memberi pengertian pada istrinya, meski pada kenyataan beliau sedang beristirahat dan bersantai di _Changdeokgung Huwon_. Taman belakang Istana _Changdeok_ ini kerap dijadikan Raja untuk tempat melepas penat.

Sang istri hanya bisa menurut dan duduk pada pendopo, memperhatikan bagaimana kedua orang yang ia cintai berinteraksi. Ratu Bae sangat bahagia ketika akhirnya beliau bisa memberikan Raja keturunan. Air mata seringkali tak terbendung jika mengingat bagaimana dulu ia tersiksa dan akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. Namun, di tengah kelegaan saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia tak dapat memberikan anak sebab diberi minuman—bukan kesalahan pada dirinya, perasaan bersalah atas pengorbanan Selir Park lebih mengganjal dan menghimpit dadanya. Ia berhutang banyak hal, bahkan sampai ke nyawa.

"Soobin-ah! Soobin-ah! Ayo bermain bersama _hyeongnim!_ Tadi _hyeongnim_ belajar membuat ini!" Dari kejauhan, anak lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi berlarian, memamerkan sebuah kapal dari pelepah pohon yang ia buat.

Soobin bergerak gelisah dalam gendongan Raja dan meminta turun, " _Hyeongnim_ aku mau! Yeonjun— _hyeongnim,_ mau!" Raja menurunkan putranya dan membiarkan keduanya bermain.

" _Ahba—Mama_ kami main di kolam kecil dekat sana!" Yeonjun berpamitan dan menarik lengan kurus adiknya, mereka berlarian girang membicarakan kapal yang sangat hebat di mata Soobin.

Raja merasa hangat melihat itu, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tepukan lembut pada pundaknya menyadarkan Raja. "Saya akan menemani mereka, _Jeonha._ Anda istirahat saja, saya tahu Anda butuh waktu untuk sedikit bersantai dan meminum teh."

Raja mengangguk dan membiarkan Ratu menyusul kedua anaknya setelah sebelumnya berucap terima kasih dan mengecup kening istrinya sayang.

"Oh! Dan ini sudah _oshi._ Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkannya minum obat, _Jeonha."_ Selepas kalimat itu Ratu berjalan menjauh.

Tersadar, Raja berbalik dan hendak merajut langkah menuju Paviliun Lotus, melakukan rutinitas yang tak boleh ia lupakan. Lantas langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sosok manis berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

" _Buin,"_ keterkejutan Raja dibalas senyum yang lebih lebar.

"Saya tahu _Jeonha_ akan mendatangi Paviliun saya, oleh sebab itu saya kemari," senyum semakin merekah dengan langkah terajut menuju pendopo. Raja mengikuti kemudian menempatkan diri duduk di sampingnya.

"Saya merasa bosan hanya berdiam diri di kamar," keluhnya, "saya pikir sekalian mencari Yeonjun, saya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar," mata kecil itu menatap jauh pada pemandangan Ratu yang bermain dengan Soobin dan Yeonjun.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" Raja bertanya, telapaknya mengusap lembut sisi wajah halus itu.

Ia mengangguk. "Saya tidak ingin membuat Anda mengkhawatirkan saya, ada lebih banyak hal penting yang harus Anda pedulikan selain saya." 

Raja merengut tak suka, kalimat itu tidak benar. "Kau lebih penting, _Jimin-ah._ "

"Jangan tatap saya begitu, Anda menakutkan," kelakarnya. Sejurus kemudian ia tertawa sebab Raja terlihat mengubah air muka-nya cepat-cepat.

Raja mendekapnya main-main, mengusak dagunya lembut pada puncak kepala Selir Park. Ya, Selir Park selamat dari insiden itu meski harus bergantung pada obat sebab beberapa organ dalamnya rusak dan kehilangan sebagian fungsi. Kini ia telah menjadi Selir tingkat pertama dengan gelar _Bin._ Pun tetap saja ia lebih suka dipanggil menggunakan namanya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu bosan berada di dalam Paviliun," peluk Raja makin erat pada pinggang ramping itu, merengkuh protektif namun hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu juga demi kebaikan saya. Hanya saja, saya merasa sangat sehat oleh sebab itu berniat mencari anak saya kemari."

Tangan Raja menunjuk jauh ke arah depan, pada Ratu dan dua bocah yang kegirangan. "Mereka di sana, anak kita sedang bermain, Ratu di sana menjaga Yeonjun dan Soobin."

Selir Park mengangguk, kendati ia sudah tahu soal itu sebab sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Meski pada kenyataan Yeonjun bukan anak kandungnya, ia menyayangi putranya itu sepenuh hati. Selir Park takkan membiarkan kematian _Sookui_ Im mempengaruhi Yeonjun. Maka Jimin dengan sukarela mengurus anak itu seperti putranya sendiri. Mengajarkan hal-hal baik dan memberitahukan bahwa ibunya telah berada di surga. Yeonjun tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan pemberani, menjadi teman dan sosok kakak yang baik bagi Soobin—Sang Putra Mahkota.

Selir Park mengganti posisi duduk, kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada tubuh kokoh Raja. Pandangnya menatap lembut pada Ratu yang menenangkan Yeonjun dan Soobin yang berebut mainan.

"Saya iri pada Ratu. Saya sering berandai sejak Ratu memiliki _wangseja_. Bagaimana rasanya jika saya punya anak dari Anda, _Jeonha._ Pasti itu akan sangat membahagiakan," Raja menoleh cepat dan menatapnya dalam. Kendati pandangan Selir Park masih terpaku ke depan.

" _Buin—"_

 _"_ Saya hanya berandai-andai, itu tentu saja mustahil. Maafkan saya, _Jeonha,_ hanya—"

Raja kembali membawa Selir Park dalam satu rengkuh dan dekap hangat, melingkupi tubuh ringkih dengan lengannya yang kokoh.

"Aku tidak peduli soal keturunan darimu. Ada ataupun tidak ada bukan masalah. Aku sudah mendapatkannya dari yang lain. Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkan jika kita bisa mendapatkannya. Hanya saja, aku mencintaimu meskipun kau tak bisa memberiku apapun, entah itu anak sekalipun," kata Raja, " _Buin,_ kehadiranmu di sisiku sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tak akan pernah merasa kau kurang walau apapun yang terjadi. Aku mencintaimu sebagaimana adanya kau, _Buin."_

Kristal bening berkilat pada netra _jujube_ Selir Park, lengannya membalas tak kalah erat rengkuh posesif itu. "Terima kasih, _Seobangnim._ Saya juga mencintai Anda."

**_Fin._ **

  
  



End file.
